How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / input ---- : : Input device configuration : Input device support *'Option:' INPUT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Generic input layer (needed for keyboard, mouse, ...) if EMBEDDED **default y **: Say Y here if you have any input device (mouse, keyboard, tablet, joystick, steering wheel ...) connected to your system and want it to be available to applications. This includes standard PS/2 keyboard and mouse. **: Say N here if you have a headless (no monitor, no keyboard) system. **: More information is available: **: If unsure, say Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called input. INPUT "Userland interfaces" *'Option:' INPUT_MOUSEDEV **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Mouse interface if EMBEDDED **default y **: Say Y here if you want your mouse to be accessible as char devices 13:32+ - /dev/input/mouseX and 13:63 - /dev/input/mice as an emulated IntelliMouse Explorer PS/2 mouse. That way, all user space programs (including SVGAlib, GPM and X) will be able to use your mouse. **: If unsure, say Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called mousedev. *'Option:' INPUT_MOUSEDEV_PSAUX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Provide legacy /dev/psaux device **default y **depends on INPUT_MOUSEDEV **: Say Y here if you want your mouse also be accessible as char device 10:1 - /dev/psaux. The data available through /dev/psaux is exactly the same as the data from /dev/input/mice. **: If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' INPUT_MOUSEDEV_SCREEN_X **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Horizontal screen resolution" **depends on INPUT_MOUSEDEV **default "1024" **: If you're using a digitizer, or a graphic tablet, and want to use it as a mouse then the mousedev driver needs to know the X window screen resolution you are using to correctly scale the data. If you're not using a digitizer, this value is ignored. *'Option:' INPUT_MOUSEDEV_SCREEN_Y **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Vertical screen resolution" **depends on INPUT_MOUSEDEV **default "768" **: If you're using a digitizer, or a graphic tablet, and want to use it as a mouse then the mousedev driver needs to know the X window screen resolution you are using to correctly scale the data. If you're not using a digitizer, this value is ignored. *'Option:' INPUT_JOYDEV **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Joystick interface **: Say Y here if you want your joystick or gamepad to be accessible as char device 13:0+ - /dev/input/jsX device. **: If unsure, say Y. **: More information is available: **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called joydev. *'Option:' INPUT_TSDEV **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Touchscreen interface **: Say Y here if you have an application that only can understand the Compaq touchscreen protocol for absolute pointer data. This is useful namely for embedded configurations. **: If unsure, say N. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called tsdev. *'Option:' INPUT_TSDEV_SCREEN_X **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Horizontal screen resolution" **depends on INPUT_TSDEV **default "240" *'Option:' INPUT_TSDEV_SCREEN_Y **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Vertical screen resolution" **depends on INPUT_TSDEV **default "320" *'Option:' INPUT_EVDEV **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Event interface **: Say Y here if you want your input device events be accessible under char device 13:64+ - /dev/input/eventX in a generic way. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called evdev. *'Option:' INPUT_EVBUG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Event debugging **: Say Y here if you have a problem with the input subsystem and want all events (keypresses, mouse movements), to be output to the system log. While this is useful for debugging, it's also a security threat - your keypresses include your passwords, of course. **: If unsure, say N. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called evbug. "Input Device Drivers" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input/keyboard *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input/mouse *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input/joystick *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input/touchscreen *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input/misc Hardware I/O ports *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input/serio *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input/gameport Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux